dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Fascination
Fascination is a bonded holy demon currently a DEVIL research subject. It volunteered for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Owin Kamboja. Personality Fascination is known for an over-emotive personality. If it's happy, it'll be happy, angry, it'll be really friggin angry, etc. It is incredibly eager to learn as much as it can, and it knows very little about human life apart from what it picked up during its people-watching sessions in the villages around, and in, the Black Forest. It requires explanations about everything from apples to metaphysics. Luckily, it is quite intelligent and capable, and doesn't need told twice most of the time. It is also fairly quick to trust others, human or demon alike- though it feels somewhat uneasy around other demons as a whole, due to its species' habit of being preyed upon by the large carnivorous wolf demons of the forests. And that's not factoring in what the bison demons will do to a Spectre if one is caught. As a rule, Fascination is an altruist. It believes in helping anyone or anything that needs it, even to its own detriment. It doesn't realise that this trait could be so easily abused. Also, hurting or otherwise upsetting anyone it's fond of will get some recourse- maybe not immediately, but it will be there to tell you off one way or another. Background Pre-bond Fascination liked floating about in the dense Black Forest, and healing hurt people and animals it met--they didn't often like it, and it had suffered more than one incidence of violence to its person. This mindset of altruism was unusual for a Spectre (or Blassgeist, ''the name given by the residents of the nearby villages). Many other Spectres simply drained their prey of emotions, usually fear, and left them unable to feel properly for weeks, or even months. The Spectre was even stranger in that it gave itself a name; Fascination, after it's favourite emotion. Once it found a favourite, it came to think that it had been done a little injustice by being born emotionless. The other animals could feel, the people could feel. Even the lesser demons that ran under it's feet when it floated, the wolf-demons that ate the Spectres, and the carnivorous bison-demons. They all felt emotions. Granted, in the case of the greater demons it was usually rage. The other Spectres would sing to the Fascination, and tell it that what it was thinking was wrong. Emotions would toy with it's brain; they were blessed to have been born clear-minded. The Fascination told them its name and what it wanted. They responded to remind it that they did not need names. Fascination refused to hear them any further, and it stopped singing to them. Weeks went by, and it heard the others sing, but it would not join in. It heard them sing of its folly, which became memetic, and it heard them sing of the wolf demons coming over the mountain to eat them. This, of course, did not alarm it because it could not be alarmed, and it made no move to flee from the wolf-demons. If they ate it, the singing would not be in it's head and hearing. When the wolves came, so did the men with guns. They attacked the wolf-demons, taking one of them away. The Fascination stayed hidden, camouflaged in the trees. The men discussed a community of other humans that could change the savage beast into one of them. If it could have felt anything, it would have been, well, fascinated. This concept sounded the only way the Spectre could change itself, and finally learn to feel like the people do. However, the warnings of the other Spectres stopped it from attempting to volunteer. Fascination kept to the waterfall area, and avoided the rest of its group. Their song had driven it away. So, it continued to watch the humans, and learned a great deal, but it was missing much of the context of what they were saying. Through the course of this, it learned many words in German, and what sounds the people made when they felt certain ways. It would often think of situations to use these tones, and would quietly practice them. It made a little den under a bridge and waited. Some time later, the men came back. They weren't the same men, but they had the same job. This time the men were beset upon by a large, unusual demon. It was scorpion-esque, and Fascination had never seen it before. The creature attacked and killed one of them, and pinned another who was separated by wolf-demons occupying his comrades' attention. The Fascination immediately went to his aid and drew out the scorpion thing's rage, until it had only fear and it fled. The soldier was healed too, but it took his fear, so that it didn't scare him. The demon held out it's hands to be cuffed, and it was put into transit to be taken to Facility 66. Post-bond The newly-bonded Fascination had sudden access to emotions, and a mouth. This opened up new things to do, like eating all the melon cubes. Also, it has discovered it has the potential to hate and love and laugh and shout and fume and all this makes it so very, very pleased. And one time it got horny and had no idea how to deal with that, and it was all Dalton's fault. Protip: do not get horny around the empath. It's feeling quite lonely now, and can't figure out how to sort it. Year 1 Powers Active *'Levitation:' Species ability. Fascination can pull itself from gravity's clutches and hover about. In its freshly-bonded state however, it can't do this for very long, or to any great height--it just uses it to avoid puddles and spiky rocks. Recently it has been able to move off the ground for slightly longer periods of time- about 5-10 minutes. But again, still less than a foot from the floor. It's kind of like an air-hockey puck, really. *'Pathokinesis:' Species ability. Using it's natural ability to control the flow of emotion, it can draw out one at a time, somewhat slowly at the moment, and leave the subject healed either mentally or physically- this is directly proportionate to the amount drawn out. If too much of a single emotion is drawn out, it will leave the subject unable to feel that emotion for a length of time. Also, if it takes in too much at once,' it can weaken itself to the point of unconsciousness. Using this ability in human form will cause it to display the chosen emotion, to varying degrees. * '''Sight Redirection: '''As it's element is one of light, the Fascination can allow itself to be harder to see when needed- ''this is not invisibility, and does not affect any other method of sensing the demon''. Also, as it is still very new to this quasi-human form, it has very little access to this ability. In it's demon form this would be somewhat easier- though not yet. Only getting on with Owin will help there. Passive *'''Emotive Reception: Because its species feed off of emotions, Fascination can detect emotions from a certain distance. This depends on its health, proximity to the source, and contact with anything connecting to the human/demon in question. Unfortunately, because it is sensitive, high levels of emotion in a confined space will begin to make its head hurt, and a prolonged period of time in this environment may cause it to collapse and become unconscious. Physiology Demon Form In its demon form, Fascination takes on a ghostly appearance, with elongated limbs and particularly long hands. The digits are not to the same proportion as a human's, with the first and fourth fingers/toes having a far more pronounced shortness, while the middle two are longer. It has a skull like face with no apparent mouth and black pits that appear to work the same as eyes- it can see just as well as a human with healthy sight. Human Form As a quasi-human, Fascination is actually very different. It is no longer blue all over, this being left only on the cheeks, eye areas, mouth, jaw and joints, as well as the throat. The blue areas are speckled with paler blue and white, not unlike a tropical fish. Its bodily proportions are much closer to a human's, although its hands are very big and still have the odd finger lengths. Now, instead of black pits, it has large, expressive eyes with white irises and bright blue scleras and pupils. It also now has a mouth, which it often uses to grin like an idiot. Because of its genderless body, it possesses elements of both male and female human physiology, notably: *Wide shoulders and large hands, pronounced musculature in the shoulders, arms and lower legs. *Curved hips and thighs, slim fingers, and slight curvature to the chest area, more noticeable when it pulls its arms up. In addition to this, its long hair and youthful face make Fascination pretty damn androgynous. As in its demonic form, it is unclear whether it has any reproductive organs, as there are none on the outside of its body. Relationships Owin Kamboja It likes this man. He's good for hugging and gave the Fascination a 'nick name', though it has absolutely no idea what this is or entails...all the Fascination knows is that it likes gifts, and that was a kind of gift. Even if it couldn't see it. Though, he tried to make Fasci put on trousers. And Fasci does not like trousers, or 'leg cloths', as it has christened them. He's started to learn how to levitate, and the Fascination is very proud of him. It loves the fact it can now share it's abilities with someone, and someone so intelligent and nice! He's much, much '' better to be around than the other Spectres. He has yet to 'splain to the demon how libraries work. Also, he is very good for hugs. And nose boops. Friends ''Note- these people may not see Fasci this way, it has just decided that it sees them as friends. Whether they like it or not. * [[Addule|'Addule']]: 'He's shy...Fascination wishes it could take away shyness, but that's a bit out of it's league...Maybe it should just hug him instead? That could work * [[Dalton Brigsby|'Dalton Brigsby]]: 'He's a lovely man. Certainly a breath of fresh air compared to the last new face Fasci met...but It's decided not to think about that, and get on with it's training. Since he taught the demon about a few of humanity's more ''base emotions, it feels somewhat oddly towards him. Also, it isn't sure how to feel about this new emotion, but it is certainly very...exciting. A.K.A- Horny Fascination is confused Fascination. * '''Ruben Greene: He has a huge amount of sadness- or rather, had, until Fascination offered to heal his lung infection. Turns out that its new quasi-human form deals with all of the sudden emotion very...differently to how it used to in its demon form. I.e- sobbing uncontrollably and collapsing to the floor. That was new. ''It doesn't begrudge him the depressive episodes it's had since then, and it looks on him very kindly- he was hurting, and it helped him. Nothing else matters. -Recently, they got talking about friends, and Ruben got sad again. Like, proper sad. Oh dear. It feels very terrible now. It's a terrible, terrible person. It wants to see if he's still upset with it, and worries he doesn't like The Fascination anymore, because they haven't spoken in a while... * 'Wren Taylor:' It has been decided, via an awkward game of miming and silly hand gestures, that Wren is now Fasci's friend. Whether she wants to be or not. It should catch up with her, cause she was fun to be around. * 'Alanis Hartley:' Her water splashings greatly impress the Fascination, and she is also it's friend. It has been decided. Because splashings. She is one of the nicest humans Fasci has met, and she has made the demon forget all about the warnings Smiles gave it about the darker side of humans. If there are humans like her, then Smiles is wrong. So very, very wrong. Allies Acquaintances * [[Vesper|'Vesper']]': She seems very nice. Quiet, though, and Fascination does not know how to feel about her yet. But it hasn't detected any malice or hate from her, and she seems very non-threatening, so it likes her so far. * [[Themma Donner|'''Themma Donner]]' :' Again, nice. Also it picked up lots of boredom. Hmm. Hugs could sort that out. * [[Cithara Sloan|'Cithara Sloan']]: 'She's quite interesting, and gets what Fasci's talking about. Which is very good. Also, it feels glad that somebody understands it's hatred of clothing, even if she doesn't seem to share in it. Turns out she does. They shall forever be anti-trouser buddies. * [[Jared Wong|'Jared Wong]]' : '''He...is very, ''very exciteable, and though Fascination was tolerant, it was somewhat overwhelmed by his energy. Never mind that being anywhere near him was making it's brain tingle. Probably Hate It * [[Camdon|'Camdon']]: Yeahh. It likes Cam, but it had an emotional breakdown at him, and tried to talk about family with him. Fasci is convinced Cam probably hates it for being an emotional little coward. * Lucas Graves : Well, he's a sarcastic little sir, isn't he? The Fascination is sure he hates it, given the amount of disgust it could sense from him just by it's existence. Oh, well...can't please everyone... Nope. Not Nice Folks * [[Smiles|'Smiles']] : No. Nope. Not a good demon. He called the Fascination a maggot and threatened to hurt it. Nope, the Fascination does not like him. It tried. Also, he hurt Ruben, and it does not like this fact at all- he caused it to feel anger for the first time. Scratch that. He actually fought the Fascination, and roughed it up properly. Now it's face hurts and it'll have to go see if Owin's okay, what with the sympathetic pain thing. Also, it is still puzzled that he said he could sense a 'darkness' within Fasci...And it's realised he's in the living quarters just next door...Joy of joys. Trivia *It has two different coloured lips- the upper one is white, and the lower blue. * It's blood is a slaty grey colour, but it blushes/bruises blue. * It's hair has the texture and weight of linen fabric- so it flutters about everywhere. *Polo mint eyes * Loves melon cubes. If you want it to do something, melon cubes are the way forwards. * It hates clothes with a passion, and will throw them off when it can- or if it can't, it will try undo as many buttons as possible, hence the open shirt. * If it has to point, it'll use it's middle finger because of how stubby it's index finger is. * Although it has no physical gender, Fascination doesn't identify as either male or female, or hermaphroditic. * It doesn't mind what gender pronoun you use for it- it loves you anyway *Bad at speaking, but it tries- though it will ask that people 'Splain everything. It's getting better with speech, and can hold conversations well enough. Still needs things 'splained though. And will probably never pronounce that word right. * It may or may not intersperse it's sentences with random German words. *Official theme song. Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters